Strange Smell
by ftdbzb
Summary: After returning from a mission, Lucy finds herself being chased by everyone in the Guild. Without knowing why, she returned home to find Natsu and Grey making themselves comfortable. Unfortunately, a strange smell coming from Lucy is making the boys hungry with lust. What will happen? *Lemon*


***Strange Smell***

**By: Lover_Lemon**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its Characters!**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

This was awful. Terribly awful.

Lucy ran as fast as she could to her apartment and closed the door. She locked it and even placed a heavy chair against the handle. She breathed hard and fell on the floor onto her knees.

"This can't be happening..." She whispered and shivered. "Everyone's going crazy and I just stepped inside the Guild. Now they're after me like prey" she said aloud and felt herself tear up.

"Hey, Lucy? Is that you?" She heard a familiar voice ask before pink hair appeared with an innocent face. Her eyes were wide and her body was unable to move.

Natsu saw this strange reaction and raised an eyebrow while approaching her. "What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost," he said and silence fell upon them until Lucy started to sob.

"You're still yourself...thank goodness," she cried in relief while Natsu panicked.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to upset you!" He said waving his hands in front of him before getting hit over his head by a half naked ice mage. "Idiot! Why'd you go and make her cry?!" Gray snapped and they were head-to-head.

"You wanna go, Ice-boy?" Natsu asked while veins pulsed on his head. "Bring it flame-brain" Grey said before Lucy pushed them apart.

"Stop it, you two. This is no time for fighting!" She said and they raised an eyebrow. "Why are you here and how did you get in here in the first place?" Lucy asked and Grey pointed at Natsu who pointed at her bedroom window.

Her eyes widened and without further due, she locked it and closed her curtain in panic. "Whoa, Lucy! Are you alright?" Natsu asked and stopped in his tracks when he smelled a strange scent.

"Yeah, you look pale. What's going on?" Grey asked before also smelling something intoxicating.

"W-well after we came back from our mission I stopped by the guild and everyone started to jump on me! For no reason!" Lucy said and shivered slightly.

"T-That's odd" Grey said getting slightly disoriented by the intoxicating smell.

"Lucy, did anyone hurt you?" Natsu asked already half drugged from the scent and came to sit next to Lucy where the scent was much stronger. She shook her head before she leaned her head against Natsu's shoulder.

"I don't know what's going on" she said and sobbed silently while Natsu closed his eyes in the scent of her hair. That's when he heard it, a roar from deep inside him making him full of lust.

His pants tightened and the heat started to get unbearable. Grey had the exact same problem. He already sat on the other side of Lucy and was trying his best not to show his bulge.

"L-Lucy, did anyone um...spray something on you?" Natsu asked and she pushed herself up.

"Um...now that you mention it. An old woman in the town grabbed me and sprayed me full of a scent less perfume but I didn't think much of it. Why?" She asked and they smiled innocently.

"Just wondering" Grey said while Natsu buried his face into Lucy's hair. "You just smell good...that's all" he said and Lucy started to feel the warm atmosphere surrounding them.

"I-I'm going to take a shower" she said before walking off towards the bathroom leaving the two wanting men.

"She smells so good...It's killing me," Natsu said and moaned letting his head fall onto the bed.

His legs fell off the bed and his hard-on rubbed against the mattress making him muffle a moan. "It's so arousing, Natsu. I don't know if I can hold back," he said before he felt the bed move.

His eyes traveled to Natsu who was grinding against the bed like a puppy in heat and he groaned.

"S-stop it. Y-you're...argh making it worse," Grey said as he unconsciously moved behind Natsu and started to grind against him.

They both moaned and soon they were both panting. "G-Grey...My pants are, so tight!" He said still grinding against the bed in pleasure.

He heard something fall onto the floor and was flipped over to see Grey in all his naked glory. "Damn, Natsu. My body's burning" he said his knee brushed against Natsu's bulge.

"Fuck! Grey!" He shouted and Grey groaned feeling his dick twitch.

His lips crashed on Natsu's in a sloppy manner and they started to make out. It wasn't long until it started to get more and Natsu was half naked in only his boxers.

Grey kissed Natsu again while his other hand trailed down to the lower part. He grabbed Natsu roughly through his boxer and swallowed the surprised cry. Natsu bucked into Grey's hand and was a moaning mess.

"Ohh, Grey...h-harder" he moaned and Grey bit the side of his neck. "Fuck, Natsu. You're moaning is driving me insane," he said before he ripped away Natsu's boxers.

This time Natsu pushed Grey down onto the floor and straddled his hips. "I want to try something," he said before moving his hips and rubbing their hard cocks together.

"FUCK!" They both cried out and rubbed against each other like wild animals. "G-grey, I-I need release" Natsu moaned and Grey nodded.

"Me too" he said and yelped when his arms were pinned above his head. "Natsu, what are-Argh!" Grey's cock was suddenly being licked by Natsu.

Natsu smirked at the teen's moans as he continued to lick him before he engulfed him completely. Grey was in heaven as his cock was surrounded by a burning hot mouth. He bucked his hips and cried out when Natsu started to deep throat him.

"Fuuuuuck! Suck me clean, Natsu! I-argh, argh, cum" Grey said as he neared his climax. Natsu used his one hand to cup his balls while the other hand slowly pushed a finger inside Grey's hole.

Grey didn't even feel it when Natsu put two fingers in but squirmed slightly when he started to scissor him. Natsu inserted another finger and thrust up into the spot that made Grey cry out and cum.

Natsu swallowed every single drop before removing himself from Grey and positioning himself at Grey's hole. "Sorry about this, Grey," he said before he pulled himself in with one smooth motion.

Surprisingly it didn't hurt and was almost too much for the pleasure crazed teenage boys.

"So...tight" Natsu whimpered while Grey felt full. "Fuck Natsu! You're so big!" He exclaimed and his soft cock immediately hardened up again.

All control was lost as soon as Natsu pulled away and entered him again. He slammed into Grey as his animalistic side took control but managed to snake a hand around Grey's weeping erection.

"HARDER! Fuck! FASTER! Argh!" Grey yelled and Natsu flipped him on all fours before pounding into him again.

"I'm gonna fuck you till you can't make anymore sounds," Natsu said in a low voice and Grey moaned at his words.

Natsu was merciless as he pumped Grey's shaft synchronizing with his own hard thrusts. "Natsu! I...gonna...cum!" He yelled and Natsu felt his inner walls pulse. He was also at his limit and in a long hard thrust, they came together.

Grey's cum spewed out on Natsu's hand while Natsu's filled his ass up with the warm fluids. "Fuck...I'm exhausted," Grey said.

Natsu grinned sheepishly, still sheathed inside Grey. "Me too" he said and Grey could still feel Natsu was half-hard inside him.

"We should clean up before Lucy comes back," Grey said and Natsu blushed. "You think she heard that?" He asked and Grey shrugged before they curled.

They both groaned at the feeling of Natsu brushing inside him. "Shit...I'm getting hard again," Natsu said and Grey scowled at him. "Then pull out already!" He shouted and Natsu glared at him.

"Ah!" Grey shouted when Natsu abruptly pounded into him and his mouth hung open in a gasp. "I like it this way" he whispered huskily into Grey's ear before taking a blanket sprawled on top of the cabinet near them.

By the time, Lucy came back into her room, the two lay on the carpet with a blanket covering them and their naked bodies.

"Poor boys. They must've had a long day," Lucy said feeling better after having washed the scent out of her.

She climbed into her comfortable bed without seeing the clothes that lay around...

* * *

Grey woke up feeling sore and full. Her eyes fluttered open and rested on the arm that wrapped around his abdomen under the blanket.

Natsu snored slightly before pulling Grey closer and snuggled his nose in his neck. "Argh...Natsu, hey. Wake up!" Grey said and Natsu groaned before his eyes opened up. "Is breakfast ready?" He asked and Grey sweat dropped.

"Is all you can think about food?! You're still inside me!" Grey whisper/yelled at Natsu who blinked a few times. "Oh yeah, sorry" he said before pulling out making both of them whine at the heat loss.

"Damnit Natsu! Did you sleep like this the whole night through?" Grey asked and Natsu nodded. "Yeah" he said with a small blush and Grey rolled his eyes.

"Hey, you guys! If you're done hugging each other, you should get up from my floor," Lucy said and they both glanced up at the already dressed Celestial Mage.

"Hey, Lucy! Is there any food around here?" Natsu asked and she frowned at him.

"I'll go make some but you need to go shower. You're not eating with those sweaty bodies of yours," she said before walking away from the two flushed boys.

"She's the one that started this!" Grey said.

"Hey, Grey. Do you regret what happened last night?" Natsu asked with an unusual tone and Grey smirked. "Like hell I don't" he said and Natsu smiled.

"Come on, then. We need to go shower before we get food," Grey said but Natsu was already in the bathroom. He chuckled, _Stupid flame-head._

**_Review...maybe a sequel._**


End file.
